the_residentfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolette Nevin
Nicolette "Nic" Nevin is a Nurse Practitioner at Chastain Park Memorial Hospital. She is portrayed by Emily VanCamp. Biography Nicolette Nevin — commonly known as Nic — is an overly qualified nurse who runs the hospital floor, has an on-and-off relationship with Conrad Hawkins and who goes the extra mile for her patients. Her mother died when she was 13 and her sister was a former drug addict, but has now been sober for a year. No Matter The Cost Season One During the early part of the season, Nic is shown to be really close to a repeat patient named Lily Kendall. Nic becane suspicious of Lily's doctor, Lane Hunter, when charts and medications didn't make sense. Nic was arrested and put in jail on breaking and entering charges, which is a felony that will stop Nic from ever being a nurse again. Lane had set her up, by making it look like Nic broke into and trashed one of her practices. Run, Doctor, Run Nic’s bail is set at $100,000, as Lane’s lawyers have labeled her as a flight risk. When she tells Conrad this over the phone, he tells her that he’ll handle it. He ends up calling his father, Marshall Winthrop, who pays all of her bail and tells his son that she’ll be released within the hour. Back at the detention center, an officer collects Nic from her cell, knowing that she’s a nurse. She brings her to her girlfriend, who is a fellow officer. After telling Nic her symptoms, the she decides that she likely has low blood sugar due to an antibiotic she’s on. After Nic helps solve the issue, the officer who got her from her cell tells her that she made bail and is free to go. Nic walks by Conrad wearing her scrubs, Dr. Bell has given her back her job. Conrad pulls her into an empty room and they kiss. Total Eclipse of the Heart Relationships Romantic Conrad Hawkins Nic and Conrad have an on-off relationship. Their romantic relationship started before the Pilot, but for unknown reasons they broke up and Conrad has been trying to win her back ever since. It was stated by Jude Silva that Conrad is still in love with Nic in ''The Elopement''. Conrad's mother gave him a ring, before he went to Afghanistan, to give to the "love of your life", which he then gave to Nic. In Haunted, Conrad goes to comfort Nic, but she ends up comforting him and his injured ankle. Because of this, Conrad and Nic are together later that night, at his apartment. They talk while she wraps his ankle, and when she's done, they hug. The night ended with Nic in Conrad’s bed, asleep on his chest. In Rude Awakenings and The Raptor, Nic finds a man with a grocery delivery on her front porch, which he insists on giving her. She threatens to call the police, he wishes her goodnight and calls her by her full name. Later, Conrad meets her at her house, wanting to know if the man returned. He tells her to get her things and come stay with him. And comforts a frightened Nic. When Nic goes to meet Allie at Lane's clinic, the place is trashed and the police arrive. She is arrested and is taken to Atlanta Detention Center. Where she calls to tell Conrad and get him to convince Jessie to go to rehab. Run, Doctor, Run Nic’s bail is then set at $100,000, as Lane’s lawyers have labeled her as a flight risk. When she tells Conrad this over the phone, he tells her that he’ll handle it. He ends up calling his father, Marshall Winthrop, who pays all of her bail and tells his son that she’ll be released within the hour. After Lane is arrested, Nic is given her back her job. When she walks past Conrad, he pulls her into an empty room and they kiss. Total Eclipse of the Heart Professional Lane Hunter Nic appears to have some sort of a grudge against Lane after she withheld Lily Kendall's medical records from Chastain and after seeing her mysterious cancer treatments. However, Nic soon discovered that Lane's patients were being over treated as part of an insurance fraud scheme. Nic's further research into the matter leads to her not being allowed to treat anymore of Lane's patients. When Lane finds out that Nic has passed on the name of another oncologist to Lily Kendall, she mysteriously allows Nic supervise Lily's care again. However, Lily dies shortly after, as Lane was seen going into Lily's room, in a possible attempt for Lane to cover her tracks and frame Nic. Lost Love Lily's autopsy results show that she died of a potassium overdose, which Lane claims Nic was the only one to administer it. After Randolph Bell becomes CEO, he fires Nic to protect Lane and the hospital. And The Nurses Get Screwed After, Nic finds a man with a grocery delivery on her front porch, which he insists on giving her. She threatens to call the police, he wishes her goodnight and calls her by her full name. It is assumed that Lane hired him to do so. Rude Awakenings and The Raptor While at the hospital visiting her sister, Jessie Nevin, she runs into the nephew of an old patient who she ask to help her with a situation. He goes to the 'grocery man's' apartment and returns the favor by giving him some, warning him off. Later, Nic goes to meet Allie at Lane's clinic. When she arrives the place is trashed and the police arrive. Run, Doctor, Run Lane’s lawyers have labeled her as a flight risk, making sure her bail is set at a high amount. Conrad finds the bail money to release her. After being set up by Dr. Bell, Lane is arrested by the FBI and Nic is given her job back. Total Eclipse of the Heart Mina Okafor Mina and Nic are shown not to be particularly close. Nic discovers Mina is treating people in her neighborhood, in her spare room, using medicine she takes from the hospital. Nic promises to keep quiet about it.The Elopement Familial Jessie Nevin Jessie is Nic's sister, she is a drug addict. Nic helps her when she in brought into the ER, from an oxy overdose. They have a close relationship and even when Nic is arrested, she makes sure Conrad looks after Jessie. Run, Doctor, Run In the Season Three premiere, Jessie dies from complications in surgery, devistating Nic. Friendships Jude Silva Nic and Jude are friends and colleagues, but it seems as though Jude wants a relationship with Nic but this is unrequited and she wants to stay friends. Notes and Trivia * She is completing her doctorate to become a doctor of nursing. * Her mother died when Nic was 13. * Her sister, Jessie Nevin, is a drug addict but, is now sober. Memorable Quotes Appearances Gallery The_Resident_-_Episode_1.02_(21).jpg The_Resident_-_Episode_1.03_(1).jpg The_Resident_-_Episode_1.06_(6).jpg [[Character Gallery:Nicolette Nevin|Follow this link for the rest of the Nicolette Nevin Gallery]] References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Nurses